


Faceless Crush

by gwhiz138



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time, Inexperience, M/M, Public Sex, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто сутулый, испачканный в чернилах чудак, который всегда сидит в дальнем углу арт-комнаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faceless Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/gifts).



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2492289.

Он просто сутулый, испачканный в чернилах чудак, который всегда сидит в дальнем углу арт-комнаты. Фрэнк видит его в течение двух недель подряд – в течение этих двух грёбаных недель его специально оставляют после уроков. На третий день он уже забывает, за что вообще получил это наказание. Это просто превратилось в рутину, как и всё остальное.

В первые дни Фрэнк тупо плетётся на ланч, то и дело спотыкаясь о нитки, вылезшие из хлопчатобумажных джинс, что волочатся по полу; шатается из стороны в сторону, цепляясь за собственную ветхую сумку с книгами и затем всё же проходит мимо длинных рядов столов, которые находятся в передней части аудитории. Его смотритель больше не возвращается к парте Фрэнка, стоит ему сделать вид, будто он пишет в тетради какой-то текст, выводя аккуратные строчки, полные бессмысленных букв. Он пробует новые вариации типа _«Я не должен быть столь разрушительным»_ , - а также продолжает делать вид словно он чем-то поглощён – но ровно до того момента, пока учитель окончательно не скрывается из виду, после чего он спокойно может проскользнуть в учительскую, чтобы выкурить пару сигарет под предлогом _слишком большого_ количества работы. 

_Я не должен получать удовольствие, я не должен высказывать своё мнение, я не должен быть самим собой, я не должен спрашивать о всяком дерьме_ – это всё приедается ему довольно быстро, особенно после того момента, когда Фрэнк осознаёт, что больше не испытывает каких-либо эмоций при высказывании этих слов. На пятый день он наконец-то ломается и больше не может притворяться, что не обращает внимания на появляющийся от случая к случаю _«чирк-чирк»_ , создаваемый карандашом, поэтому он поворачивается к источнику звука, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть его.

Этот чувак серьёзно супер-странный, и Фрэнк может с лёгкостью заявить это, так как ему достаточно одного взгляда на него. Он даже не принимает во внимание тот факт, что этот парень находится здесь _по собственному желанию_ – каждый день он проводит час, отведённый для ланча, в этой аудитории. Его практически можно назвать эталоном подростковых страхов и тревог, которые, кстати, и спровоцировали его уединение. Этот парень одет во всё чёрное, его пальцы слегка подрагивают. Тёмные волосы скрывают его лицо в то время, как он, сгорбившись и обложив себя художественными инструментами, склоняется над листком бумаги. Всё просто и типично. Клише.

В любом случае, Фрэнк заинтересован, но он забывает об этом на выходные, пока его не вырывают из сладкого сна в утро понедельника. Он пробуждается, полный отчаяния, а затем вдруг вспоминает о том, что видел сон, где он едва ли не трахал свою собственную руку под одеялом: о том, насколько смутной, безликой и грязной была картинка, родившаяся в его мозгу; о белых тонких пальцах, и в итоге это завершилось подростковой неаккуратностью на его нижнем белье.

Фрэнк специально не оборачивается назад во время ланча, хотя он даже более чем уверен, что тот парень даже не подозревает о его существовании. На замену «чирк-чирк» приходят какие-то другие тихие звуки, словно кто-то оставляет водянистые удары кистью на плоскости или же стук мела о доску, а если не мела, то может быть, графита или чего-то ещё. Фрэнк кладёт подбородок на руку и около часа безучастно смотрит в окно, после чего начинает слушать, пока его веки постепенно начинают смыкаться, а разум – складывать какие-то картинки в голове.

Как только звенит звонок, оповещающий о конце ланча, в класс возвращается учитель и, замечая их двоих, начинает показывать жестами, чтобы они ушли. Фрэнк растягивает время, забрасывая всё своё дерьмо обратно в сумку, параллельно наблюдая за тем, как странный парень аккуратно сворачивает бумагу в тубус, затем промывает под водой испачканные инструменты и кладёт их в специально отведённые под это коробки. Он одет в простую, немного заляпанную худи с порванными и мятыми манжетами, и когда он выпрямляется и волосы спадают с лица, Фрэнк замечает чёрное пятнышко от краски на его точенной скуле.

Остаток дня Фрэнк просто не может не думать об этом. Когда он возвращается домой, то запирается в ванной комнате и начинает дрочить в душе, снова воссоздавая у себя в памяти моменты, где фигурируют светлого оттенка запястья, возящиеся в складках тёмной ткани, чёрный облупленный лак на ногтях и даже крошечные передние зубы, нервно покусывающие бледно-розовую полоску губ, отчего те кажутся обветренными и израненными.

Это не так-то просто – столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу на следующий день. По какой-то причине этот чувак сегодня кажется ему громче: пока он сидит на своём месте, то не может перестать принюхиваться к чему-то, а затем и чихать, потом гремит своими вещами на столе, и до Фрэнка даже доносится его скрипучее дыхание. Фрэнк всегда покидал классную комнату первым, даже независимо от того, насколько медленно он плёлся, после чего, как правило, ошивался где-нибудь на улице около здания школы, так как в коридорах было слишком много народу. Конечно же сейчас ему совсем не хочется уходить отсюда, но к четвергу он уже несерьёзно относится к идее, которая пришла ему в голову. Учитель несёт какой-то бред ещё около десяти минут, после чего Фрэнк резко разворачивается назад, роняет голову на стол и просто остаётся в таком положении, не принимая никого во внимание. _Это_ снова случилось прошлой ночью, и возможно, Фрэнк не особо сияет сегодня, но он всё же знает себя, даже несмотря на то, что пока не до конца понимает, что с ним творится.

Сегодня тепло, поэтому этот парень одет вполне по погоде – мешковатая футболка в полоску, оголённые руки и забрызганные краской джинсы. Он рисует что-то с большим количеством широких линий, вся его правая рука от кисти до предплечья полностью заляпана. Фрэнк может наблюдать проблески чего-то тёмного и эксцентричного; его сумка вся сплошь покрыта каракулями и зарисовками, изображающие насилие, зомби и чью-то кровь. Фрэнк начинает думать о фильмах ужасов, и его сознание возвращается к последнему фильму Тима Бёртона, который он посмотрел – и в этот момент он осознаёт, что прямо сейчас собирается поговорить с этим странным арт-чудаком. 

Он испытывает незначительный прилив паники, прежде чем решает не думать об этом слишком много. Фрэнк тупо комкает в руке нетронутый лист бумаги, смотрит на него, грызёт карандаш, после чего отправляет его в сумку, а затем направляется к дальнему углу класса. Парень упорно не обращает на него внимания, но только до того момента, пока Фрэнк не бросает свою сумку на стол и не усаживается рядом с ним.

«Джерард Уэй», - читает Фрэнк надпись на тубусе. Что ж, отлично. – Ну, Битлджус или Эдвард Руки-Ножницы, здравствуй. 

Джерард несомненно ничего не говорит, и Фрэнк качает головой.  
\- Да, ты прав, это было весьма отстойно для начала беседы. Я имею в виду, что это довольно очевидно, что Битлджус... В общем, это был довольно бессмысленный вопрос.  
\- Почему? – голос Джерарда какой-то неясный и слегка гнусавый, словно он говорит с предельной осторожностью. – Почему ты разговариваешь со мной?  
"И это не обвинение, это больше похоже на заинтересованность", - отмечает Фрэнк про себя. И теперь он колеблется. Он чувствует, что впервые в жизни не хочет лгать.  
\- Потому что я хочу трахнуть тебя.

Следует долгая пауза. И затем Джерард говорит что-то типа «оу». Он всё ещё смотрит вниз, его указательный палец с усилием надавливает на карандаш. Фрэнк вздыхает. Он такой покладистый.  
\- Извини. Думаю, мне лучше оставить тебя в покое.  
\- Нет... Я имею в виду, - Фрэнк замирает в тот момент, когда его задница уже наполовину оторвалась от стула, и Джерард наклоняет голову к Фрэнку. Он не смотрит на него, но находится на достаточно близком расстоянии. – Всё нормально.

И Фрэнк глубоко дышит, опускаясь обратно на стул. – Да?  
\- Эм, да, - Джерард бормочет что-то себе под нос, медленно откладывая карандаш на стол, – как насчёт туалета?  
Фрэнк спешит убедиться, что все его внутренности на месте, потому что он просто не верит в это.  
\- Думаю, это весьма хорошая идея.

Пребывая в нетерпении, Фрэнк начинает покачиваться на стуле из стороны в сторону и неловко скрещивать ноги в то время, как Джерард собирает свои художественные вещи, краешком глаз ловя взгляды, которые Фрэнк кидает на его спину. Затем он берёт ещё одну футболку, буквально ныряет в неё, после чего его голова показывается из выреза. Фрэнка едва ли знает, каково это – быть привлекательным для кого-то, но сейчас он уверен в том, что сейчас всё происходит не так, как у других людей. И это интересует его даже больше, нежели досаждает. Всё это интересно ему само по себе, ведь на протяжении всей старшей школы ещё никто не вызывал у него таких чувств.

Он идёт впереди, направляя их обоих, и Джерард отстаёт от него на несколько шагов, опаляя горячим дыханием шею Фрэнка. Коридоры по большей части пустые, ведь время ланча ещё не закончилось, а это значит, что все ещё сидят на улице. Фрэнк рад этому, потому что это означает, что в туалетах так же никого нет. Зайдя внутрь, они останавливаются у ряда кабинок, и теперь Фрэнк не чувствует себя так уверенно, как несколькими минутами ранее. И ему просто уже хочется прыгать на месте, когда он видит, что Джерард проходит к самой дальней кабинке и с глухим звуком роняет сумку на пол. Фрэнк не может не заметить его избитые Converse, затем он склоняет голову и ловит Джерарда на том, что тот просто стоит и смотрит на него; полы его джинс слегка касаются пола. 

Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох, чтобы немного успокоиться, и незамедлительно жалеет, что у него нет какого-нибудь дезинфицирующего средства или ароматизатора для воздуха. Он трясёт головой, считая собственные удары сердца, отдающиеся где-то в районе ушей, затем заходит в кабинку за Джерардом, после чего запирает за собой дверь.

И – вау. Вблизи этот странный арт-чудак действительно кажется привлекательным, что вообще немного причудливо по некоторым причинам. Он выше, чем Фрэнк – и в этом нет ничего необычного – а так он просто немного... Шире, чем он? И, наверное, чуть более пухлый, хотя Фрэнк не думал об этом в таком ключе до этого. Он считает, что Джерард – это неизменная часть их художественного класса, поэтому теперь ему было немного непривычно видеть его настолько близко, стоящего прямо перед ним, как реальный человек, уставившегося на ботинки Фрэнка. Здесь негде спрятаться, нет окон, нельзя отвести взгляд, нельзя занять чем-то руки, хотя...

Джерард решает проявить инициативу первым: он делает шаг навстречу Фрэнку, тем самым немного пугая его, после чего просто продолжает стоять рядом, словно парить. Он наклоняется к нему, и оголённые руки Фрэнка создают лишь небольшое давление на его грудную клетку. Странный арт-чувак медленно и неаккуратно целует его, немного неуклюже, его губы на вкус мягкие и влажные. Фрэнк отвечает ему в основном инстинктивно, его сердце нерешительно колотится, и он осторожно кладёт свои руки на поясницу Джерарда, туда, где заканчивается футболка. Его кожа тёплая и мягкая, в некоторых местах уже немного потная. В какой-то момент Фрэнк чувствует себя на одном уровне с парнем, поэтому наклоняется, лишь углубляя поцелуй.  
Он немного расстроен тем, насколько стремительно меняется всё то, что вылетает из его рта – от «ммм», «потрясающе» до «да-а-а» и «господи, блять». Фрэнк не совсем неопытен, но он не может вспомнить, чтобы кто-то когда-либо влиял на него с такой силой, даже если брать в счёт все те пьяные вечеринки, которые он регулярно посещает. Он позволяет себе выдохнуть воздух в губы Джерарда, после чего оборачивает пальцы вокруг его тонких запястий и направляет их к своей эрекции. В какой-то момент он накрывает его выступающие костяшки ладонью.

Джерард словно сбивается с заданного ими ритма, и тогда Фрэнк начинает шептать:  
\- Я чувствовал себя так каждый раз ещё с тех самых пор, как впервые, блять, увидел тебя...  
На самом деле Фрэнк не такой наглый и развязный, и по каким-то причинам ему не хочется, чтобы Джерард полагал так. Щёки Фрэнка просто горят, но он предпочитает игнорировать это, убеждая самого себя, что его не будет заботить тот факт, если Джерард прямо сейчас оторвётся от него и выйдет из туалета. Он несмело поднимает на него глаза и видит, что тот сверху вниз смотрит на свои руки, буквально сложенные над промежностью Фрэнка, осознаёт, что всё ещё делит с ним одно дыхание на двоих, а волосы парня – тёмная и сальная чёлка – висят между их лицами.

И у него, блять, самые длинные ресницы, которые Фрэнк когда-либо видел. 

\- Оу, - наконец, Джерард снова начинает говорить, его голос мягкий и задыхающийся, и после этого Фрэнк чувствует, как что-то упирается в его живот. Ему необходимо обернуть свои руки вокруг рук Джерарда, подтолкнуть его вперёд и попытаться уговорить на _это_ сейчас, потому как он не совсем уверен в том, что спустя какое-то время не потеряет способность нормально говорить. К счастью, Джерард действительно податливый, он позволяет управлять своим телом легко и непринужденно, что является очень хорошей новостью для Фрэнка, ведь он едва-едва сдерживает своё желание. В воздухе можно услышать их сбивчивое дыхание и едва ли не неловкие движения тел. В итоге Фрэнк полностью захватывает контроль и, извернувшись, припечатывает Джерарда к двери, опираясь одной рукой о гладкую поверхность, а другой начиная снимать с него футболку.

Джерард издаёт какое-то слабое подобие протестующего звука, но, тем не менее, оставляет свои руки находиться там, где они есть – через несколько секунд они съезжают ниже, упираясь в его бёдра и затем осторожно забираются под края футболки. И Фрэнк не понимает этого, потому что живот Джерарда бледный, немного округлый и идеальный; лишь бока нависают над джинсовым ремнём. На какое-то время он просто замирает, _поглощая_ Джерарда взглядом. Их глаза не встречаются, но ровно до того момента, пока Джерард не издаёт еле слышный писк, и тогда Фрэнк осознаёт, что он хочет сделать прямо сейчас.

\- Я собираюсь отсосать тебе, - произносит он вслух, так как, очевидно, это именно то, что Фрэнк предлагает людям, если они ему нравятся.  
Джерард издаёт очередной странный звук – подобие насмешки, только более задыхающейся.  
– Эм... Хорошо? – отвечает он, и его пальцы начинают поглаживать бёдра Фрэнка.

Фрэнк не до конца уверен в том, что это означает, но когда он проводит пальцами по бледному, еле заметному следу волос под пупком Джерарда, то не может не заметить, как тот неожиданно вздрагивает, и от этого его просто бросает в жар. Он незамедлительно оборачивает пальцы вокруг пряжки ремня парня и ловко расстёгивает его большим пальцем, и всё это сопровождается звонким металлическим звуком. Джерард больше ничего не говорит, просто позволяет своему влажному дыханию омывать шею Фрэнка, и его руки, слегка испачканные в чернилах, начинают дрожать, когда Фрэнк расстёгивает его джинсы.

На нём надеты скучные, серые, ничем не примечательные боксёры, сморщенные и полинялые, а в районе талии есть небольшая дырочка. Член выпирает вперёд, и это выглядит также глупо, как и те ситуации, когда Фрэнк лицезреет себя по утрам в зеркале. Но причины смеяться над этим нет, есть лишь дикое желание избавиться от последних слоёв одежды и увидеть то, как впоследствии у него будут подгибаться колени.

Фрэнк не осознаёт, что задерживает дыхание на всё то время, пока он стаскивает джинсы парня вниз по его телу. Кончики пальцев останавливаются на нижнем белье Джерарда, и тот уже меньше, чем через минуту ощущает, что больше его пах ничто не скрывает. Чувствуя, что его голова в один миг стала лёгкой а разум слишком быстро заволакивается туманом, Фрэнк опускается на колени, словно во сне или как в каком-нибудь фильме.

Он решает оставить руки на бёдрах Джерарда, что даёт ему неплохую опору для того, чтобы стоять на коленях на полу прямо перед ним. И это не то, чем он когда-то мог заниматься – отсасыванием – и Фрэнк знает, что теперь он просто тупо остановился и _смотрит_. Он моргает несколько раз и пытается прояснить свой взгляд: член Джерарда уже влажный и чертовски большой – Господи, блять, – и Айеро уже просто не может не думать об этом, не может перестать контролировать поток мыслей, несущих в себе то, насколько сильно он хочет, чтобы это оказалось у него во рту. Это ново для него, в этом есть большая потребность, и вся ситуация настолько далека от того, что мог представлять себе Фрэнк, что сейчас он просто не может в это поверить.

\- Ты... Я имею в виду, - Джерард звучит как-то неопределённо, а в его голосе каким-то образом проскальзывает несколько ноток ужаса, но это почему-то лишь ещё больше обнадёживает. В конце концов Фрэнк наклоняется и прижимается лбом к его животу, прикрывая глаза и делая глубокий выдох. Джерард тихонечко икает, его руки порхают над плечами парня. Неожиданно его собственное тело начинает казаться ему слишком пухлым, живот словно немного прогибается подо лбом Фрэнка, и от этого всё вокруг начинает ощущаться невообразимо горячим, ну, или может быть, воздух является таковым только для этих двоих. Когда Фрэнк начинает дышать, всё, что он может чувствовать, так это пьянящий запах не слишком чистого мужского тела – не совсем приятная вещь, но, тем не менее, это заставляет его член дёрнуться и начать пульсировать в области ширинки.

Он решает сделать всё сразу: размыкает губы напротив головки и опускается вниз настолько, насколько вообще может. Он давится – конечно же – но это лишь подначивает Фрэнка продолжать начатое в заданном спешном ритме. На него обрушивается горячая волна паники, а затем осознание анализирует быстрый, невесомый и едва уловимый момент – когда он не может дышать, а его рот практически полностью заполнен. Фрэнк слегка отстраняется назад, покашливая, затем снова делает вдох и продолжает насаживаться. Джерард же воспроизводит пару очередных странных звуков где-то над ним, его руки сжимаются на плечах Фрэнка как только тот, сделав несколько движений вверх-вниз, начинает медленно задыхаться, всё же постепенно привыкая к этому – к странному, приятному чувству чего-то, находящегося внутри его рта. На вкус Джерард практически такой же как и на запах: потный и немного сладковатый, и это просто заставляет Фрэнка почувствовать, насколько быстро его рот наполняется слюной, и чем дальше он заходит, тем больше неаккуратных струек начинают стекать вниз по его подбородку.

«Да, безусловно, слюна – это хорошо», - отмечает для себя Фрэнк. Слюна просто делает такие вещи более простыми, мокрыми и быстрыми.

Он немного откидывается назад, плюёт в собственную руку и пальцами размазывает слюну по ладони. Джерард издаёт тот звук снова, и Фрэнк просто на автомате поднимает голову и смотрит на него, даже ни о чём не думая. Их глаза наконец-то встречаются, и эта неловкость между ними просто подобна аду, но затем Фрэнк замечает, что парень смотрит на него сверху вниз, его веки широко распахнуты, а взгляд шокирован. Во Фрэнке что-то словно резко щёлкает, и он, ухмыляясь и не отрывая глаз от Джерарда, медленно оборачивает руку вокруг его члена и начинает размеренно и медленно скользить ею от головки к основанию и обратно. 

Глаза Джерарда, так или иначе, становятся шире, а рот открывается, словно он задыхается.  
«Ему идёт это выражение лица», - думает Фрэнк, полностью отдаваясь своим животным желаниям. И он действительно считает, что Джерард выглядит ещё лучше, когда начинает вылизывать головку – его брови сосредоточены, и пальцы оттягивают футболку с плеч.  
"Это довольно странно", - отмечает Фрэнк (и, возможно, это действительно так, даже если учесть то, что с прошлой недели он начал смотреть порно немного чаще), потому что, по его мнению, во время минета, тот, кто отсасывает, обычно находится под контролем, но, смотря на прекрасное лицо Джерарда, он просто не может _подтвердить_ это. И Фрэнк на самом деле чувствует себя необыкновенно, до нелепости властным, даже если он просто стоит на коленях на полу; мягкий живот Джерарда в один миг становится уязвимым от одного прикосновения его ладони, грудь часто вздымается от шумного дыхания, вверх и вниз, и в конце концов Уэй просто не выдерживает и толкается вперёд, давая Фрэнку понять, чтобы он продолжал.

Это горячо. Это, блять, чертовски горячо. Есть несколько смутных представлений о методике, которые он когда-то вычитал неизвестно где, но теперь это всё просто плавает где-то в его голове – губы находятся над зубами, дыхание происходит через нос, а язык вплотную прижат к стволу – и Фрэнк старается изо всех сил, но он не может быть до конца уверенным в том, что действительно не такой безнадёжный, каким кажется сам себе. Когда он пытается подстроиться так, чтобы и самому получать удовольствие, ритм неожиданно сбивается. Член Джерарда горячий, налившийся кровью и просто идеально растягивает его рот, лента губ начинает немного побаливать от столь длительного соприкосновения с распалённой плотью, но он всё равно не останавливается – _вперёд-назад_ , а затем _ещё_ и _ещё_. Всё это мгновенно парализовывает разум, причём в самом лучшем виде – непривычное осознание самого себя столь грязным и потрясённым, и Фрэнку уже начинает казаться, что он сам словно состоит из своего рта и чужого члена, веки прикрыты, поэтому он не может фокусироваться на чём-то конкретном, кроме самого минета. Густой, вязкий и солёный привкус смазки, будто бы Фрэнк вылизывает собственное бельё изнутри, и это в сотый раз опьяняет его, само ощущение не-могу-насладиться-запахом-тела-этого парня, к чему, помимо прочего, добавляется запах мускуса.

Фрэнк стонет и окончательно сбивается с темпа, когда слышит звонок, оповещающий о конце ланча, и затем он осознаёт, что понятия не имеет, что ему следует сделать дальше. Джерард позволяет остальным прекрасным звукам вылетать из горла – его тихие вздохи и едва слышные стоны, которые он отчаянно пытается подавить в себе, закусив губу. Господи, да Фрэнк уже хочет сделать ещё один такой минет где-нибудь в другом месте, где Джерард не будет себя сдерживать, где Фрэнк сможет полноценно _слышать_ его. Руки парня скользят вокруг задней части шеи Фрэнка, пальцы подрагивают и, в конце концов, запутываются где-то в его волосах, несильно оттягивая их за корни.

Фрэнк хочет, он правда _хочет_ , но он не собирается останавливаться, чтобы заявить об этом Джерарду. Не в этот раз, может быть, чуть позже – возможно, он сможет уговорить его пропустить остаток учебного дня, чтобы привести домой и трахнуть на чистых простынях и не переставать делать это до того момента, пока его мама не вернётся с работы. Айеро специально сменил всё своё постельное бельё накануне, именно _из-за Джерарда_ , и, блять, вот это реально странно. Слишком странно и слишком горячо. 

\- М, Фрэнк? Чёрт, я не могу... - голос Джерарда задыхающийся и полон отчаяния, его ноги немного дрожат. И Фрэнк уже решил, что они оба сейчас остаются здесь, прямо здесь, но это лишь секундное стечение обстоятельств, что так удачно сложились для них двоих, потому как время сначала словно замедляется а затем стремительно начинает набирать скорость: Фрэнк едва-едва успевает немного отстраниться назад, как Джерард кончает на его лицо, и всё ещё горячие, резкие импульсы потрясают рот и челюсти Фрэнка, но в следующий миг он моментально забывает обо всём, так как сам кончает в собственные штаны.

Он находит в себе силы, чтобы сдвинуться с места, а затем утыкается головой в живот Джерарда, подбородком размазывая сперму по его коже. Джерард едва ли не стонет, но не отталкивает его от себя, он просто оборачивает руки вокруг его головы, и они вместе, трясясь и подрагивая, медленно съезжают на пол.

_Господь Всемогущий_ , Фрэнк даже не может припомнить, чтобы когда-либо кончал настолько сильно, тем более никто, включая его самого, не прикасался к нему до этого. Он старается не двигаться в течение довольно долгого времени, просто лежит и тяжело дышит напротив липкого Джерарда, в ответ молча слушая как дышит тот. Фрэнк осознаёт, что они оба, должно быть, источают просто ужасный запах, он даже чувствует аромат лица Джерарда, и это заставляет его член снова дёрнуться, отчего Айеро начинает недоумевать: когда он, чёрт побери, стал таким любителем кинка и прочего подобного дерьма?

Затягивая ремень, он вдруг неожиданно резко падает на корточки и осматривается. Джерард, в свою очередь, смотрит на него с округлившимися глазами и раскрытым ртом, тёмные волосы в беспорядке раскиданы по узким плечам. Он словно бескостное нечто, лежит напротив двери кабинки, ноги остались в таком же положении, в каком он съезжал вниз вместе с телом Фрэнка, джинсы болтаются где-то в области его бёдер, оголяя потный живот ещё больше, и, Боже, Фрэнк уже готов подняться с места и продолжить начатое, поэтому нынешний вид парня ещё _надолго_ сохранится в его голове. После этого он, возможно, всё же сможет перестать бояться смотреть ему в лицо, но Фрэнк считает, что понимает его – он бы тоже был более, чем в огромном ступоре, если бы какой-то неизвестный парень вывалил ему, что собирается трахнуть его, после чего тащит в школьный туалет, где позволяет ему кончить себе прямо на лицо. 

\- Эм, - начинает говорить Фрэнк, пытаясь выдавить из себя что-то легкомысленное и обнадёживающее и... Терпит в этом полный провал. – Привет?  
\- О Господи, прости, - резко выпаливает Джерард, а затем его словно начинает куда-то нести, и слова просто вылетают из его рта, как будто он отключил фильтр, отвечающий за чистоту речи. – Я не имел в виду, я просто пытался... Пытался предупредить тебя, что, но ты, ты просто, о, блять, Боже, я такой придурок, как это вообще случилось, я что, _реально_ сделал это? Господи, я сожалею, я так сожалею...

Он, наконец, останавливается, и Фрэнку кажется, что ему определённо нужно сейчас встретиться с Уэем глазами. Он ещё никогда в своей жизни не был в более неловкой ситуации нежели сейчас, поэтому он просто осознаёт, как медленно умирает, после чего он хмурит брови и начинает бормотать:  
\- Ты, эм-м, вроде как произнёс моё имя, когда...  
\- Чёрт, - сплёвывает Джерард и накрывает своё лицо ладонями, пряча глаза и заглушая голос. – Окей, хорошо, признаюсь, я смотрел в классный журнал, чтобы узнать, как тебя зовут. Прошу, только не бей меня за это, я просто... Иначе я уйду и оставлю тебя одного. Я правда сожалею.

И Фрэнк моргает.  
– Чувак, ты что, серьёзно? – Джерард снова отчаянно стонет, прячась за руками, и Фрэнк начинает паниковать. – Нет, нет, нет, я просто. Это, эм. Просто всё это время я считал, что ты даже не замечаешь, что я находился с тобой в одной аудитории.

Джерард начинает медленно раскрывать пальцы, но всё ещё не отнимает ладоней от лица. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Фрэнка.  
\- Что? Серьёзно? – и когда Фрэнк поднимает бровь и недоумённо кивает, он кладёт руки себе на колени, оставляя у себя на носу какое-то сероватое пятно. – Блять. Я... Нет, я имею в виду, что я знал.

В животе Фрэнка всё происходящее делится на что-то между истеричной радостью и неловким скручиванием всех органов в узел. Уголок его рта дёргается, и это заставляет его вспомнить, что его лицо всё ещё испачкано в семени, поэтому он нерешительно трётся щекой о собственной предплечье, чтобы как-то очиститься. 

– Невероятно, - начинает говорить он, наполовину хихикая, потому что, чёрт побери, разве это действительно не так? – Это настолько... Невероятно.

\- Вот, эм... – Джерард немного отклоняется в сторону, видимо, дотягиваясь рукой до сумки и доставая из неё пачку бумажных салфеток. Он нерешительно подносит их к лицу Фрэнка и промокает его ими. Фрэнк не двигается, наоборот, он сидит очень тихо и старается не извиваться. Это не приводит его в порядок окончательно, но, по крайней мере, после того, как Джерард отстраняется, лицо парня больше не такое липкое. – Или, может быть мне надо..?

\- Ага, второй звонок уже скоро, - мягко соглашается Фрэнк. У него внутри всё сжимается, когда он видит, что Джерард начинает одеваться, натягивает трусы, прячет в них свой член и затем застёгивает ширинку джинсов. Вы никогда не узнаете, что произошло; например, пятно на футболке Джерарда уже не кажется таким заметным на фоне всего остального. А Фрэнку действительно нужно сменить и бельё, и джинсы, но всё же не только ему, если уж на то пошло.

Он просто говорит:  
\- Я тоже знал. Ну, это очевидно.  
И до того момента, пока их взгляды снова не пересекаются, следует долгая пауза. Чёрт, и почему они всё ещё лежат на полу? Он поспешно встаёт, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, но останавливается, когда Джерард осторожно касается его рукой.  
\- Как, эм, насчёт обеда?  
\- Но ведь столовая сейчас закрыта, - бездумно выдаёт Фрэнк, и он чувствует себя ещё глупее, после чего ловит нервную улыбку Джерарда, и ему становится немного легче. – Ох, да. Точно. – Он наконец-то позволяет себе успокоиться, начиная медленно растягивать слова. – Интересно, насколько _милым_ ты всё же можешь быть? Мне начинает казаться, что я какой-то фрик, я клянусь.  
\- М-м-м, - Джерард снова округляет глаза и многозначительно мычит. Фрэнк ещё не знает, что точно это значит, но он в любом случае собирается выяснить. И это действительно так, он страстно желает этого.  
Он уже не может дождаться.

Он уже не может дождаться.


End file.
